


Kiss Me Already

by somethingscarlet13



Series: Ameripan Week 2019 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Carnival, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Kiku and Alfred’s carnival date is going a little too slow for Kiku(Day four of Ameripan Week 2019. The prompt was “festival.”)





	Kiss Me Already

The date was going horribly.

Ok, that was a humongous lie.

The date was actually going perfectly. Al hadn’t let go of Kiku’s hand once, not even to play the carnival games, and Kiku was on cloud nine.

Or, at least, he would be, if Al would just hurry up and kiss him already.

Kiku knew it was only the first date, but he had never felt this way about anyone before, and where he usually would be grateful to the blond for taking things slow, that was not what he wanted to do this time.

What Kiku _wanted_ to do was pull Al aside, somewhere dark and hidden away, and kiss him endlessly.

But Al was taking things slow, and if it was any indication by how his hand would shake whenever he looked down to where Kiku was holding it, he wasn’t ready.

Which was fine. Kiku was the king of taking things slow. He could deal.

Except that right now, at the top of the Ferris wheel, Al was clinging to Kiku like a lifeline, afraid of heights even though it had been his idea to ride it in the first place.

“Are we at the bottom yet?” Al squeaked, squeezing Kiku’s hand in a vice grip and hiding his face in Kiku’s neck, which was _really not helping_ with the whole “ok with taking it slow” thing.

“Not yet,” Kiku replied. “Why did you choose this ride anyways?”

“You’re gonna laugh if I tell you,” came the voice from his shoulder.

“I promise I won’t. Cross my heart.”

Alfred sighed deeply. “I was expecting you to be scared of heights.”

Kiku almost laughed, but true to his word he held it back. “Why? I think both of us being afraid would be much worse.”

Al sat up, removing his head from where it was resting on Kiku and looked at him hard.

“No, that’s not.......... I was expecting _you_ to be scared of heights so that you would be the one clinging onto _me_ and I could save the day by, I dunno, comforting you or kissing you or whatever.” He flinched. “It sounds really dumb and desperate, I know.”

Kiku was flabbergasted.

“You know,” his throat was suddenly so dry, “If you wanted to kiss me you could have just...........kissed me.”

“But I thought you were ok with taking it slow.”

“I was only doing it because you were!”

Al blinked, and then threw his hands in the air, letting go of Kiku’s hand for the first time that night, fear of heights seemingly forgotten. “Are you _kidding_ me?! We could have been kissing this _entire time_?! Oh my _god_!!”

His outburst made Kiku laugh, and when he slumped in his seat and crossed his arms, Kiku took his hand again.

“Al.”

The blonde grunted in response.

“Alfred.”

“What?”

“Stop pouting and fucking kiss me.”

Al sat up, scooted so that he was pressed closely side-by-side with Kiku, and did exactly that.

And wow. Oh wow.

Al’s lips were so soft, so perfect. All Kiku wanted was to stay here at the top of the Ferris wheel and kiss Al forever.

And then, _then_ , Al took the back of Kiku’s head and deepened the kiss and _how was he such a good kisser_?

Kiku twisted the front of Al’s shirt in his grip and opened his mouth just a little and then Al was _frenching_ him and it was all Kiku could do not to moan and then —-

Then it was over, their chair coming back down to earth and Kiku was surprised his legs still worked as he and Al got off.

“Now what?” Kiku asked, voice almost failing him.

Al squeezed Kiku’s hand. “Now I kiss you again.”

Nothing in the world sounded better.

 


End file.
